I Fell in Love with a Mortal
by jociee
Summary: Renesme has fallen in love with mortal Jeffrey Stub she faces many problems during the process like his sister, Jennifer, little miss popular and JAcob Black still being in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

I Fell in Love with a Mortal

I'm Renesme Cullen. Daughter of Isabella and Edward Cullen. My parents have been through a lot and I think I'm going down the same path.

My mom fell in love with my dad when he was Vampire and my dad fell in love with her as a mortal. I've fallen in deep love with human Jeffery Stub. He is super cute, 14 and a half just. He has the same birthday as me August 17th. He has the same golden eyes just as I. Pitch Black hair that's grown in that skater boy style but its more flat and a little bit long about an inch below from his chin. He has that rocker figure going which barely anybody has in Forks. I like him because he's different and has a cool different shirt almost all the time. I love rock music but I also love pop I'm not like my dad well probably because he was born in the really early 19th century. I don't know how he could keep track of his birthday that long. Well anyways he listens to that wordless music that only plays piano, like Beethoven. He made a song for my mom called Bella's Lullaby. It's really sweet but I'm not into it. I sometimes try to be a lot like Jeffery because I want him to notice me, I mean we're friends but not very good friends. And there is one really huge problem beside me being a vampire , it's his sister, his sister is little miss popular, spoiled, "too pretty to be last", wanna-be Jessica Alba , stupid, retard, JERK! I mean I've gotten bullied by her many times and all of her jokes are lame but still it's a bother and annoying. Her name is Jennifer Stub, she's followed by Ciara Hill, Danielle McKinley, Jasmine Olson, and Karen Anderson. All pretty little wanna-bee's but whatever they don't stop me from trying to get close to Jeff I mean come on they don't have anything to do with us but I might have to deal with Jennifer later on but I'll cross that bridge when we get there. I have no idea what to do about my vampire situation I don't want to tear him away from his family but I love him. I'm planning on texting him later asking to hang out at the Pier. I' m hoping he will say yes it's not like it's a date but I wish it was. I'm a nervous wreck, I guess that I get from my mom she's so fragile and sensitive but I'm only half as bad as her. Nothing probably wont go right for me as far as having a boyfriend anyways.

This chapter really stinks but I'm sure I'll be doing better in chapter 2. I need reviews please and comments. Please tell me how I did and what I can do to make it better.


	2. Getting Closer and Dealing with Jacob

Chapter 2

"Hey Renee" Jacob says excitedly.

" Oh hey Jacob" I reply very dull. I was getting ready to meet Jeff at the pier. But Jacob had to see getting into my yellow Porsche that Auntie Alice gave me for my 16th birthday. Jacob was in love with me but it will never work for 3 reasons. 1: I'm in love with Jeffrey Stub 2: Vampires and Werewolves are natural enemies 3: Mommy and Daddy wouldn't approve of it because of what happened in the past.

"Where you heading to?" he asks I feel like lying but I shouldn't have to he has no business. "The pier," I didn't mention Jeff he would get jealous quickly. "With some friends." Actually one that I'm really in love with.

"Mind if I tag along?" uh oh I better think of something QUICK! If its something he doesn't like then he'll tell my parents and I honestly don't want that.

" Um you actually don't know them…uh…they are not like my best friends that I hang out with .So I'll introduce you to them some other time. Catch ya later!" I then got into my Porsche and slammed my car door and took off. I felt bad but I gotta do what I have to so I can get as much time with Jeff as I can especially if I want to get close.

So I get there and I see him waiting leaning frontwards on the bridge studying the small river. How hot can one get? Like seriously I was in total love. He was wearing a Slash t-shirt from Guns-N-Roses, I really liked that band since I had to listen to a lot of songs by them so we would have things in common and he could be impressed when he found out that a girl like me listens to rock.

"Nice tee." I say. I scare him a bit "Slash, right, from Guns-N-Roses?" of course I knew but I wanted to just ask to ask so he could be impressed that I know and we can cook up a conversation and it worked.

"Nice, how'd you know?"

"well I'm a fan of GNR myself." Flirting ;)

" Oh really?" he says then the conversation goes on like " have u herd the song…" or " yea I love that song to" and we have a good flirtatious night and by the end of the night I was in complete love he embraced me and even gave me a peck on the cheek. Wasn't much but I was still in complete shock and was very satisfied. After that night I was sure he had feelings for me. Next I had to study Metallica and make sure I know a lot about it to have another conversation this great and after that night we hung out more and saw each other more. We even had a few make-out sessions secretly in the back of the school. Jacob even caught me once.

"Renesme? Is that you?"

"Huh? Oh um…." I was shocked but still in a Trans from the make-out.

"WOW! Great news for the Cullen family tonight, maybe I'll even throw in more details and even some lies."

"What a jerk, talk to ya later Esme" Jeff said and then left. How could he leave me hanging like that?

"I gotta go I'll talk to you later please don't say anything!" then I left again saved by my yellow Porsche parked around the corner. There is going to be a lot of drama later and I am actually scared. How could Jacob be this cruel to me?


	3. Trouble in the Cullen House

Ch.3

So I reach home nervously hoping and praying that there will be no drama and trying to make up excuses. Maybe I could say he kissed me or that Jacob was lying even though he might've partly lied. I was so scared and when I pulled up I saw my mom waiting for me with pitch black eyes staring right at me. I didn't know how she could be staring right at me with my tinted windows. Now I'm really scared but then I could use my father to back me up because he fell in love with a formal human and his parents didn't get all mad. Now I'm really scared but then I could use my father to back me up because he fell in love with a formal human and his parents didn't get all mad. Yup that's exactly what I will use against her! If she even tries to get mad and start yelling then I've got back up.

"Renesme Cullen" Now I know I'm in trouble but I can now get back at her.

"Yes mom" I say as I'm getting out of the car. She's giving me that evil look that I hate.

"Who is Jeffery Stub?" either she read my diary or Jacob has been stalking. SO I act smart.

"A boy from school, why?" I ask I could tell my voice was a little shaky.

"Well because if you're going to sneak around with some mortal I suggest you tell me who he is." Well she wants to say that then I guess I will say something she will regret.

"Some mortal? Remember when you were just "Some Mortal"? Don't act like this mom because you were once a mortal and dad fell in love with you, as just "Some Mortal" so don't even start because this is just the opposite of you and dad!" I shout at her. That's right I told her since she wants to be like this than fine let her be like this!

"What's going on here?" m y dad asks. YES! Now I can get more backup.

"Renee has been continuosly making out with Jeffrey from school. He is human." My mother tells dad.

"Okay and you made out with a vampire as a mortal and you,dad, made out with ,mom as a human so that shouldn't matter now leave me alone! Actually no I'm leaving. I'm going to Auntie Rose's house!" Then I left and went to Aunt Rosalie's and Uncle Emette's house. When ever I need help I always go to her house. I left thank goodness I left clothes there. I go there a lot. She is like my best friend even though if my mom listened to her I would not have been born. It doesn't matter anyways I still love her.

Will update next Thursday!


	4. ATTACK!

Ch.4

_I'm updating early because I felt that I had left you with too short of a chapter….so here it is!Hope you like :D_

So I arrive at Aunties so upset I think my eyes even turned red from so much anger. I have to think of what to say. I'm pacing all most jogging to get from my car to the house I don't know what was wrong with me but I was so furious. I clawed the tree out of anger and furiousness. I was being vicious attacking the tree then Uncle Emmet came outside.

"Hey! You stop that! Right now!" He shouted at me sounding like a dad wich oissed me off so I gave him the look and tried to attack him. I didn't know what got over me but I couldn't remember what happened. Everything went black and I supposed I passed out.

I wake up to Grandpa Carlisle staring at me with his golden eyes.

"Hey pumpkin, you okay?" He asks quietly.

"Um,Um, yesss, what happened? All I remember is clawing the tre and then uncle Emmet and me-" I said fast then Grandpa cut me off.

" Ah, Little lady, its okay you went to attack Emmet and Rose went to stop you and-"

"Well sorry but I tackled you and you passed out from hitting your head hard on concrete. I sorta thought it was someone else You didn't look like you, well you did but you just looked vicious and hungry." Auntie Rosalie was so ragile looking and even stuttered a bit but you could barely tell.

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry for causing such drama I'm really really sorry." I say back about to cry."

"I think you should go home Bella feels terrible and didn't think you'd be that upset."

"Sorry but I'm not ready it's the weekend can I please get time to think?"

"Sure honey." She gave me a peck on the cheek and told me to get ready to go. I went to go get my stuff but I smelled something, like dog. Who else could be to make my day even worse? What a butt face. Jacob was the last person I wanted to talk to especially since he started this damn mess. He is a sucj a jerk. I would like to live my own life not including morons!

"Sup, I was wondering where you were." He popped the p in sup which was annoying I didn't want to talk to so I called Uncle Emmet to kick his ass.

"Your really askin for it Renesme." Jacob said and transformed into an angry wolf and left.

"NEVER MIND." I yell back. I really was asking for trouble wasn't I?


End file.
